Not our first fight
by Killian's Swan Song
Summary: Emma and Killian get into a fight, he storms out and Mary Margaret offers Emma some home truths. Thought I'd join in with Cocktober fest cos why not!


"Please, he was all over you!" Killian scoffed as he slammed the door to their apartment closed, certain it had woken the neighbours, he threw his keys into the bowl by the front door and stood arms folded over his chest.

"No, he wasn't! Will you stop being melodramatic? You're acting like a goddamn child."

Emma reached into the cupboard over the sink and grabbed the small, simple first aid kit. She grabbed clumsily for a band aid and attempted to feel for the wound on her head.

Killian sighed, this night had become out of control; Emma had a cut to her head on her left side blood oozed slowly down past her eye. Killian had bruised and bleeding knuckles where he'd punched the perp so hard he thought even he'd seen stars; and now to top off the fantastic night they were arguing over the scum they'd recently dropped off at the precinct.

"He was _groping you_ Emma. Right in front of me, was I supposed to just sit back and let it happen?" He huffed out a short breath, knowing it was futile to argue with her when she was in one of these moods.

"He thought I was _single_ , that's how this-" She motioned between herself and Killian, "works, remember? I act all sinfully sweet and innocent, lead them outside and bam! You cuff 'em and we can never see the slime balls again. You realise we might not get paid for this, now right?"

" _That's_ what you're worried about right now? That we won't get paid?!"

"Well we need to keep the roof over our heads"

"Christ Emma!"

Killian slammed his injured hand on the table top, his brow furrowed and his breath coming in short bursts.

"He was touching what didn't belong to him." Killian muttered darkly, she could see his hand balled on the table, felt his eyes burning into hers.

And it never angered her more.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone! With that jealous caveman routine, no wonder Milah never wanted to be exclusive with you" Emma shrieked, the apartment went silent for several seconds and the anger had been drained from the room.

The breath left Killian in a puff, his eyes snapped up to meet hers seeing the evident shock at her own words. It was like a punch in the stomach to be reminded of her, to have his past thrown in his face by the woman he loved.

Emma's eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth hanging open in shock. She floundered for several seconds trying to force the words out.

"Killian… I'm – I didn't-"

"Save it." He grabbed his keys from the bowl, opening the door wide and swinging round to face her, "I'll go knock on Mary Margaret, someone should stay with you and look at your head."

With the slam of the door Emma was alone again, shaking and gripping her arms so tight right her waist she couldn't tell if that was why she couldn't breathe, or because she had just hurt the man she loved. She crumbled to the floor as the tears flowed down her face, she could hear the frantic small steps of her friend running up the stairs and squeezed her eyes shut, ashamed of the thought of explaining this to her.

" _Oh,_ Emma."

~~/CSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\~~

He felt the cold air hit him as he exited the building, the air burning his lungs; it was December and in Storybrooke the temperature was dropping faster than anyone would have liked.

He thought about walking to the bar, the Rabbit Hole just around the corner, drowning his sorrows in a large glass of rum. No, that would only make his problems worse, the docks maybe? That would be too cold, he could barely feel his fingers, he wasn't sure working on his ship would make them any less so.

The sports club.

He and Dave had recently bought a tired, broken down hall and rebuilt it; filled with sports equipment, boxing rings, and even an office fitted with a heavy sofa, lined with thick cushions and pushed against the wall. It might be the perfect place to let things settle down before returning home.

The lights were all off, thank the gods. At least no one would be attempting idle chitchat with him, so ensuring the doors were locked behind him, he strode straight to the office, he threw his jacket over the chair and flicking on the lights.

He'd been punching the bag for mere minutes, pretending it was that disgusting creature from the bar. He fantasised about what he'd do if he was allowed a few more minutes alone with such an animal; punch him over and over until he was unconscious, until Killian could not longer feel his hand, until his blood started pouring across the sidewalk.

"That working for you is it, mate?" The voice carried across the open room, Killian sighed deep, of course his mate would come find him here, he was the only one who happened to have keys, besides Emma.

Killian gave one last almighty punch to the bag before turning to David, catching the bottle of water he'd thrown towards him. He hadn't realised how quickly he'd built up a sweat, how hot he'd gotten and how tired he was of the whole damn day.

"Trouble with the missus?" David asked, walking across the floor to perch on the edge of the boxing ring.

"Not sure we're on talking terms at the moment" He laughed without humour.

"If my darling, lady wife has anything to say about it, you two will be just fine." Dave clapped him on the back, immediately drawing his hand back and wiping it on his jeans,

"Smart move, mate." Killian chuckled, watching his friend's disgust with small enjoyment.

Enjoyment tarnished by remembering the reason for his after hours visit to their gym,

"Come on, let's talk" David whipped off his own jacket, grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and lithely climbed into the ring.

"Mate, I'm not sure that's a good idea…" He hesitated, "The mood I'm in, you might get hurt."

"I think you're scared I'm gonna beat your ass, now Jones let's dance."

Killian shrugged and weaved between the ropes into the ring, Dave was normally right about these things, knew what his mate needed before he even did himself- it was something he and his wife were very good at. They could read people, sense what they needed, knew when they needed it, and always shared in the smugness when being told they were right.

Killian recounted the night, from the ungentlemanly Casanova at the bar (David felt how strong his punches were at that point) to the fight with Emma, and it felt good to air it all out.

"She really said that?" David asked him, "She really played the ex-card?"

"Dave." His friend warned, he might not be comfortable with the way the night went, but he'd still defend her.

"No, I'm serious man, that doesn't sound like my sister is all. She knows how it feels to have something that thrown in her face."

They exited the ring, settling on the sofa and grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the mini-fridge kept right next to it, Killian downed the entire bottle before he answered,

"She's hormonal, I don't know. I swear sometimes those walls of hers make me want to scream." He hung his head low, hand rubbing at his forehead.

"Yeah but you'd never give up on her though?" Killian could hear the big brother voice coming out, he knew he was Killian's friend to a loyal fault, but he was a big brother first and foremost.

"Never." He swore, "Can I tell you something?"

Dave nodded, waving an arm for him to continue.

"First time I saw her, in that crowded frat house; I watched her bend a guy's arm up his back because he'd tried to touch her arse. I went over to offer my assistance, a proper gentleman as always-"

"I've heard this story so many times!" David whined, "Hell I was there!"

"Ah but you were with your dear wife, who I believe at the time had you very well preoccupied." Killian taunted, David's cheeked tinted and he thought it best to continue, "But what I never told you, or anyone, was that when our eyes met, and she threatened to do the same if I didn't stop gaping at her, I just knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I thought, I'm gonna marry this girl. One look and I knew, I'd walk through hell just to make her happy." He sighed again and shook his head, "Ugh, what a night man."

"You do you know."

Killian cocked his head, eyebrows raised and waiting,

"Make her happy. She's hormonal, okay, a bit crazy, sure, but what girl isn't?" They shared a laugh, "You won't tell Mary Margaret that will you?" A look of sheer panic shone in Dave's eyes, even when a subdued laugh fell from his lips.

"You're secret's safe with me mate." They tapped their bottles of water together in a toast, "To our women."

"Couldn't live without them."

A small shiver rippled through Killian at the horrendous thought of not having Emma in his life, his chest felt like it had the air sucked right out of it, he gulped down the idea and stood to shrug his jacket back on.

~~/CSCSCSCSCS\\\~~

"What on _earth_ possessed you to say such a thing?!" Mary Margaret's shock carried through her voice, hitting Emma right in her heart,

"I don't know- I was just so angry, and we were arguing!" She waved her arms helplessly, earning a scowl from Mary Margaret who was tending to her head wound, "I hate it when he gets all possessive caveman, and he knows that, and I can handle myself you know. I don't need a white knight in armour coming to my rescue."

"I do. And so does Killian, but it's not just about you anymore, you know how much he hates this set up." Her friend tried to reason, speaking calmly as she finished up her handiwork, giving Emma a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"He doesn't own me, he doesn't have to try to control me." She pouted, looking very much like the children Mary Margaret looks after every day.

"That's not true and you know it." Mary Margaret snapped, her friend turning to her in shock at her outburst, "He doesn't see you as his property, he sees you as something precious that he wants, _needs,_ to protect. It's his job, I know it was hard growing up on the streets and how tough it was for you to be on your own for such a long time, but you're not anymore and you need to understand that however hard you push us all away, we'll always be here. You've got more family than you know what to do with."

She sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair over Emma's shoulder, giving her friend a warm smile, she stood up to head to the kitchen, sensing Emma needed a hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"David texted me" she murmured absently, floating around the kitchen with such grace, "they're at the sports club, maybe you should go and see him?" she offered gently. Looking to the clock she could see Killian left over an hour ago and the knots in her stomach tied themselves tighter.

Emma nodded and rose to her feet, reaching for her jacket and cursing inwardly that she was still in her dress. She remembered when she had put it on this evening; the skin tight red dress, Killian's eyes lit up whenever she walked out the bathroom in the dress. She remembered the teasing and lusty eyes thrown to each other, the promise of a fulfilling night ahead of her. She sighed deeply as she thought how much this night had turned around.

Pushing her arms through her jacket she heard the door to the apartment open, her head whipping round to see Killian carefully step inside, their eyes meeting instantly.

"I shall leave you two to it," Mary Margaret handed Emma the cocoa and caught her eye, "ring me if you need anything, we're just downstairs." Emma gave her a grateful smile, and saw her friend give Killian's arm a squeeze.

The apartment stood silent following the click of the door, Emma placed the cocoa on the counter top and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a deep breath and hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice, looking into his eyes showing the vulnerability there,

"I'm so sorry" She croaked, wincing as her voice came out horse and cracked,

"Me too"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I know you were just trying to keep me safe and I flew off the handle and I'm sorry and I _really_ didn't mean what I said about…" she cringed as she remembered her spiteful words, tears formed in her eyes, she could see how hurtful the words had been.

"I know, love." She could feel her heart racing in her chest, her breath still coming in short bursts, unable to be calm, unable to read him.

"I'm not making excuses, I can't explain it, I felt such anger at the thought of not being able to protect myself anymore, and relying on anyone- even you – made me feel weak so I lashed out to prove to myself I could still protect myself and-"

"How'd you think I felt? Watching that thing touching _my wife_ like that? His eyes undressing you? I felt powerless, I felt sick to my stomach, I couldn't-" he took a deep breath forcing his heartbeat to return to normal.

His words silenced her rambling, her breath caught in her throat, terrified of his next words. A million scenarios running through her head, her body screaming at her to run so he couldn't hurt her.

But the words never came, instead he silently held his arms open wide for her and she ran into them willingly, her breathing finally evening out when his arms wrapped around her tightly pressing her body to his.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered against his chest, fingers clutching him tightly, "I'm sorry, no more fake dates, I promise." She could feel him nod above her, and felt his arms tighten a fraction.

"I can't promise my walls won't try to creep back up, but I can promise that if they do, I'll do my best to see you're safely behind them." She buried her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent that was so uniquely him.

"Thank you, my love" He breathed into her hair, playing with the lose strands that fell over her shoulders and tickled his fingers.

When she pulled back fractionally, eyes looking for his, he saw a small smile on her lips that forced his pulse to race.

"I was talking to Mary Margaret earlier… and you're wrong you know?"

He raised an eyebrow in question and hummed in response,

"Hmmm… how's that?"

"I _do_ belong to you… in every way…" Killian gulped loudly as Emma's lips found their way to his ear, "And you know… I do _sometimes_ love it when you call me your woman…"

Emma's fingers wound up to his shoulders and pushed his leather jacket off, landing with a solid thump on the floor, her smile morphed into a smirk as she reached for the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Why Mrs. Jones… what are you doing?" He teased, running his tongue along his bottom lip

"Seducing my husband, that is… if he wants to be seduced?" She pulled back, coy smile in place, fluttering her eyelashes as she ran a finger along his chest.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure. Except one thing… _I_ seduce _you._ "

Killian leant down and fused his lips with Emma's, it was a fight for dominance, a clash of lips and tongues, hands roaming each other's bodies. Killian's hands dragged a path up to Emma's shoulders, leaving a trail of fire behind, pulling the straps of the far too tight dress down. His lips left hers and found the spot just below her ear that sent shivers up and down her spine,

"Killian…" She breathed, reaching up to tangle her hand in his unruly locks, holding his head where it was.

"I do believe" He breathed against her skin, "We should move this to the bedroom"

"No" Her response was far too quick, he pulled his head back to raise an eyebrow at her, silently asking her, "Here, right here- Now" was her firm response.

She pulled his lips back to hers, he groaned low in his throat and kissed her enthusiastically. His wandering fingers found their way to the hem of her dress, hitching it up to her hips, she could feel his hand a hairsbreadth away from where she wanted them, canting her hips towards them, she could feel his chuckle vibrating across her skin, as he pulled his hand back,

"Eager, are we?"

"Please, need to feel you" she whimpered, "please" She rocked her hips into his growing erection, could feel his hand on her hip tighten, she tried to push forward once more but was stopped,

"Oh no you don't," He lifted her and placed her on the counter top, "I'm taking my time with you, _wife_ " Growling the last word, and she couldn't deny that it made her far wetter than she'd ever admit.

She arched her back, trying to get closer to him, trying for any kind of contact she could. His hands took each of her own and gathered them in one of his hands behind her back, his lips latched back onto the skin of her neck as she whimpered, helpless against him.

"Killian, please… I need something, _please_ " Her moans made him smile into her skin,

He slowly dragged one hand down from her hip to the spot between her legs, he could feel the heat emanating from her, running his fingers along her thighs until he felt the damp fabric of her panties.

"My, my, love, you seem to have ruined another pair, haven't you?" Her ragged breath was her only response, not pleased with her lack of answer, his teeth nipped lightly at the skin of her neck.

His fingers delved underneath the fabric and ran across her wet flesh, drawing a mewl of pleasure from deep within her, he was so close to where she wanted him but didn't give her the release she was after. A slight pause and then two fingers sunk into her, moving his lips to meet hers to capture her gasp, revelling in her sighs as he plunged them in and out of her slowly at first, but he quickly built up momentum.

She gasped and moaned as his fingers worked diligently, bringing her closer, she could feel the pull deep in her stomach, her toes curling with anticipation. He scrutinised her face, watched as she scrunched up her eyes, her mouth opening and closing, lips looking plump and ready to sink his teeth into. He could feel her muscles flutter around his fingers, knew she was close, his thumb brushed lightly over her clit and she couldn't stop the deep groan escaping. He smirked as he teased her more and more until her body couldn't stand it, with a firm press against her clit she let out a squeal as her walls clenched around his fingers, her breath coming in short pants,

"Killian… oh… _oh_ "

"That's it, love. Squeeze my fingers, I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock, that's it my love, _come._ Let me please you, show me how I please you"

He barely allowed her to come down from her high, dropping to his knees, ripping her panties down her legs, spreading her wide before his mouth was on her, tongue delving into her centre, lapping at her juices.

"Killian!" She gasped, her hand now freed worked its way into his hair, pulling him closer to her core. He lifted her leg over his shoulder, spreading her wider for him, the groan escaping from him reverberated through her body.

"Love, you taste so fucking amazing, I can't get enough of your taste." He pulled her closer to his mouth, she was perched so close to the edge of the counter, but she knew she'd never fall off, not with Killian holding her so tight.

"I love fucking you with my tongue, tell me you love it too beautiful… The sweetest nectar"

He'd barely moved his mouth from her centre, his words affecting her as much as his actions, he slid two fingers inside her once more, reaching for that spot only he could find. She laid back, spread across the counter like a meal, a delicious meal just for him.

"I do" She breathed out, "Please Killian, make me come again" She begged him greedily, pulling him closer by his hair, earning a rumble emanating from his chest for her efforts.

His tongue sped up against her clit, his fingers matching its speed, he bent them slightly, so they could brush over her most sensitive spot, he could feel her body tense and quiver. He knew it was only a matter of time before she came undone around his fingers again and the thought made him groan into her, he loved that he could make her come so hard and so many times; like he was a brand on her skin.

His groan caused her to fall, her legs squeezed tight around his head, his tongue was rewarded with her taste, his fingers once again felt her tightening around him, remembering just how it felt when her walls squeezed his cock. He lapped continuously until Emma was oversensitive, and whimpering at his touch. He withdrew his fingers and placed a chaste kiss against her clit.

Standing up he could see Emma spread out across the counter and his trousers got a little tighter, he had to rearrange to stop himself from spilling himself right there in his boxers like a young lad.

"Gods, _Emma_ , you're stunning love" His lips bent down and traced the delicate lines of her body, smirking when she squirmed slightly as he ran his lips over the planes of her stomach.

She pulled his head to hers for a deep kiss, not caring that she could taste herself on his lips, they both groaned into the kiss. She rocked her hips up and brushed against his erection, Killian pulled Emma up abruptly and hastily unbuckled his trousers, barely pushing them past his hips before he lined up his hard cock against her.

"Fuck me, Killian. I want to come around your cock" She whispered into her ear, normally she wasn't one for dirty talk, but Killian always brought out the best in her.

"Oh, I'll fuck you alright Mrs. Jones" He slammed forward, entering her in one swift thrust, they both moaned into each other's mouth, tongues dancing against each other, Emma's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, rocking her hips forward to meet his, causing him to slip deeper inside her.

Killian latched onto the spot on Emma's neck, sucking a dark bruise into her skin, he could hear her whimpers, could feel her pulling him closer. When his teeth grazed the area, he could feel her tighten around him.

"Fuck Emma, you're so _tight_ , you squeeze me so perfectly, could stay inside you forever."

Emma lifted her hips, her eyes pleading with him to move, to give her pleasure once more. Only to be met with a smug smile, "Oh I don't think so love, I'm the one in control here."

He rocked his hips, before pulling out and slamming back into her, knocking the wind out of her, eyes scrunching closed, he repeated the motion over and over until she was a writhing quivering mess laid out beneath him. He kept taunting her with his slow, thorough pace, she kept lifting her hips trying to get him to speed up, to fuck her like she desired.

"Killian, please, I need you to fuck me" attempting again to lift her hips to meet his, "We can do slow and gentle later," he gave her a sly smirk before thrusting into her faster, reaching as deep as he could.

He lifter her leg and placed it over his shoulder, and leant forward so it was bent a little, she let out a throaty moan at the new angle, could feel his cock brushing over that spot deep within her and could already feel her release building.

"Gods, Emma, you're burning me, squeezing me, do you need to come that much? Do you want to come all over my cock?"

"Yes" she breathed, "Yes, please, make me come, please, please, please" She chanted like a prayer, over and over, hoping he'd give her the release she needed, "So good, so good, _yes_ "

His fingers drifted down to where they were joined, and wound tight circles over her clit, she pulled his lips to hers, battling in a bruising kiss,

"I can't… I'm going to…" she breathed against his lips,

"You come when I say. When your _husband_ demands it. I am your Captain, I will tell you when you can come" He increased the speed on her clit and she was powerless against the tide,

"I'm sorry Killian, I can't…" She gasped, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she could feel how powerful her orgasm would be, if only he'd let her fall,

"I want you to come Emma, I want to feel you squeeze me" his fingers moved faster and faster, his cock hitting just that perfect spot. She whimpered at his mercy, but didn't allow herself to fall just yet,

Her fingers gripped his shoulders so tight her knuckles were turning white, her breath coming in short pants, her body trembling as she tried to fight off her pleasure,

"Please, I want to feel you, come with me" she tried, Killian shook his head and lowered his lips to her ear,

"Come." He ordered, and her body heeded the call, her muscles tightened around his cock, white light burst behind her eyes, her whole body shook from the force of it, she screamed her pleasure out to the world around them.

She could feel Killian continuing to fuck her, drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible, his head found the crook of her neck, nuzzling into her. She felt his shoulders pulled taut, could feel his body start to give, she knew he was close, turning her head she bit his ear and whispered,

"Fuck Emma, fuck I can't tell you how much I love feeling you come around me, gods Emma, could fuck you all night. Want to come, want to fill you up with my seed" he groaned again, deep and wanton,

" _Come for me"_ And just as she had been powerless to resist him, he could never deny her a thing, his movement sped up for a few thrusts before his body stilled over her, he let out a deep grunt followed by a whimper as she squeezed her muscles around him once more.

"Minx" He mumbled into her neck, lifting his head to give her a deep kiss, "I love you, husband" he breathed across her lips,

"I love you too, wife" He buried his head back into her neck and sighed contentedly, she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his forehead,

"Come love, let's get you cleaned up" He slipped out of her, causing them both to whine quietly.

Emma pulled her dress the rest of the way off, slipping her heels from her feet, breathing a contented sigh and padded to the bathroom. Killian followed, stripping off his clothes as he reached their bedroom, lifting back the covers and sitting on the bed waiting for Emma to join.

Emma entered the bedroom minutes later, finding one of Killian's old t-shirts and slipping it over her head, she snuggled into her side of the bed, reaching for him as he laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, she nuzzled her head into his neck, her feet finding his under the thick quilt, Killian hissed "Why are your feet always so cold?" he grumbled, pulling her closer despite his tone and enclosing her feet between his legs.

"Cold hands, warm heart" she chuckled, tiredness entering her voice

"Sleep now love, I've got you." She buried her nose deeper, before pulling back with guilt in her eyes,

"Love, you needn't worry, lets just forget about what we said-"

"It's not that…" she bit her lip nervously, "It's just that I _really_ want pancakes…" she wrung her hands together,

"Oh really? _You_ want pancakes, or the little love wants them?" his hand reaching down to lay on Emma's stomach, she pretended to think about it for a few moments before letting out a cheerful,

"Both!"

"As my ladies wish," He climbed out of bed and gave her a low bow, turning for the kitchen,

"You don't know if it's a girl!" she called after him, hearing his chuckle echo back towards her, "And don't forget the chocolate sauce!" She curled up under the comforter and thought about how lucky she was to have such an amazing man, she felt a pull inside her stomach, "You're right little duckling, we're both lucky to have someone like your daddy."


End file.
